di por favor
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: au, época moderna / Y pensar que todo es gracias a la mocosa. *S a s u S a k u*


Ehhh, bien, es... tarde aquí en Chile, mas de las 2am pero no podía irme a dormir sin sacarme esto de la cabeza, así que... :)

Estén seguros, que me di el tiempo, un poco, de revisarlo antes, pero si encuentras algun error de... eh, lo que sea, me lo dicen. Críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas, flames por otro lado... me divierten.

Como dice en el resumen, es un AU, pero no cualquier AU no... es el típico cliché de "los personajes de Naruto son estudiantes de secundaria, blablabla" pero con un pequeño giro.

Espero les guste.

**Advertencia: En donde Ayumi hace un uso execivo de las palabras japonesas chan/san/etc solo porque si. Y hay mas dulzura de lo recomendado por un doctor.**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y asociados. Yo solo estoy tomando prestado sus juguetes.**_

* * *

**"di por favor"**

**_por ayumi-nb_  
**

* * *

La primera vez que sus ojos caen sobre _ella_ es cuando su madre lo obliga a acompañarla a recoger a Maya de la guardería.

Es verano y hace demasiado calor para estar al aire libre; él se rehúsa a ser complaciente y se queda en el auto mientras su madre espera a que los niños salgan del edificio. Su madre habla animadamente con otras madres y él tiene que sorprenderse ante el hecho que, incluso cuando Uchiha Mikoto es ya abuela en la actualidad, es la que más joven se ve de entre todas la señoras.

Aburrido al punto de las lágrimas, enciende el radio, conectando su iPod al puerto USB y comienza a escanear su lista de reproducción. Justo cuando detiene su búsqueda en una de sus canciones favoritas, Sweet Child of Mine de Guns N' Roses, suena la campana de la guardería, indicando, por falta de mejores palabras, el fin de la jornada escolar. Él frunce el ceño en el momento que los chillidos de los mocosos alcanzas sus oídos, no entendiendo como estos niños encontraban entretenida una escuela de verano. Pero bueno, piensa, mirando de reojo a los sonrientes niños alejarse con sus madres, ese puede deberse a que ninguno es mayor a los cuatro años y para ellos la escuela de verano es solo otra mañana jugando con sus amigos.

Aun así, habiendo sido obligado a asistir una escuela de verano hasta el momento que cumplió trece, su disgusto es entendible. Y ahora que lo piensa, está seguro que su hermano comparte ese disgusto así que por qué permitió que sus padres inscribieran a Maya en una es un misterio para él.

_La paternidad lo ha suavizado._

Cuando la canción llega a su fin y él comienza a pensar que su madre está tardando demasiado, una risa musical alcanza sus oídos. Usualmente, tal cosa pasa desapercibida para él, pero algo acerca de esta risa lo incita a voltearse y mirar a través del vidrio polarizado del auto de su madre.

Y el aire en sus pulmones lo deja de improvisto.

La mujer, quien no puede ser mayor que él, sonríe y ríe ante algo que dice su madre, obviamente disfrutando de la compañía de la matriarca Uchiha. Su cabello largo, que es de un peculiar y único color rosa, brilla bajo los rayos del sol y se menea lentamente en compás con la brisa de verano. Una de sus manos sostiene la de Maya, y Sasuke observa con algo de sorpresa como la pequeña niña se niega a soltar su agarre, especialmente considerando que Maya siempre ha sido tímida con los extraños. La mujer mueve un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, lo que le permite apreciar mucho mejor el verde de sus ojos.

Ella, definitivamente, es única en su generación.

Sasuke estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quiere que esta peculiar fémina sea suya. Porque si lo quiera, tanto que comenzaba a asustarse un poco _(y eso, particularmente, es muy raro—él es, después de todo, un Uchiha)_. ¿De dónde viene todo esto? No tiene idea, pero algo si es seguro.

Sasuke, definitivamente, lograría conquistarla.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La primera vez que ella le ve a _él_, que también resulta ser la primera vez que le habla, es cuando pasa a recoger a la pequeña Maya.

Él es maravilloso; ese es el primer pensamiento que cruza su mente cuando abre la puerta. Es extremadamente perfecto… y probablemente el padre de una niña de cuatro años _(porque, saben, solo existe una niña con esos impactantes ojos negros y cabello azabache y complexión perfecta)_. El segundo pensamiento llega sin restricciones y la llena de aprehensión, dejándola descolocada. Alejando las raras ideas de su cabeza, Sakura se le acerca lentamente, su acogedora sonrisa firme en su lugar mientras le pregunta que desea.

Hay una pausa de su parte, al tiempo él deja sus ojos recorrer su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, y tomándose su tiempo también, hasta que sus miradas se encuentran. Él habla.

"Estoy aquí para recoger a Uchiha Maya."

El profundo tono de su voz y el brillo encantador de sus ojos dejan su mente en completo caos, pero Sakura es una profesional trabajando, así que simplemente asiente, su sonrisa aun presente _(en serio, ella siente como si su expresión estuviera congelada)_, y suavemente le dice que espere.

Le sorprende la forma en que este tipo la hace reaccionar, porque ella no es de las de hablar suavemente. Dios, todos alguna vez le han dicho que ella era la más extrovertida de su grupo de amigas—bueno, con la excepción de Ino. Esta inexplicable timidez y la repentina necesidad de tartamudear en presencia de este hombre, de este… extraño, no le sienta para nada bien a su carácter confiado. Para nada. _Oh_, pero ella _sabe_ que sería imposible prevenir que eso pasara en algún momento; es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Entra a uno de los salones, e inmediatamente localiza a Maya coloreando tranquilamente cerca de una ventana, sonriendo con alegría ante su desordenada obra maestra. Los sentimientos conflictivos que ha estado experimentando con respecto del macho cautivador esperando en el lobby regresan a toda marcha mientras observa a esta adorable personita… esta adorable niña que ha logrado alegrar sus mañanas sin fallar desde el momento que comenzó en este trabajo de verano.

Podría amarla, concluye Sakura, ella _podría_ amarla como si fuera su hija.

_Oh, Dios, ¡deja de pensar así! Nada va a pasar; ¡ni siquiera conoces al tipo!_

No importa cuántas veces se regañara a si misma _(por algún motivo u otro)_, Sakura nunca escucha. Pero ahora… ahora hará un esfuerzo. Porque no hay necesidad para pensar así, en realidad, no hay necesidad de arrastrar a la pequeña Maya a algo que ni siquiera existe. ¿Qué importaba si existe la posibilidad de que ellos terminaran en algunas citas? Ese no es razón suficiente para involucrar a la niña en algo que probablemente será una relación pasajera de verano.

Asumiendo, _claro_, que el maravilloso padre adolecente esté interesado.

Empujando esos pensamientos a un lado, Sakura recoge la mochila y el gorro de Maya antes de llamar su nombre.

"¿Si, Sakura-neechan?"

Ella sonríe ante la adorable vista que presenta la pequeña. "Tiempo de ir a casa."

Maya asiente, su brillante sonrisa jamás flaquea, y después de colocar todos los crayones en su lugar, camina hacia la puerta con el dibujo en mano. "¿Otou-chan vino a buscarme?"

Sakura, caminando detrás de la pequeña Uchiha hacia el lobby, nunca alcanza a responder, ya que en el momento en que abre la boca, Maya suelta un fuerte chillido.

"¡SASUKE-JICHAN!"

Que importa el pitido en sus oídos, Sakura se encuentra demasiado impactada con la imagen delante de ella como para preocuparse. El joven _(Sasuke, su nombre es Sasuke)_ extiende sus brazos a tiempo para atrapar al pequeño misil que se disparó en su dirección _(su sobrina, tan solo es su sobrina)_, y la expresión estoica _(y fría, tan, tan fría)_ es su rostro se suaviza y adquiera calidez cuando la niña abraza su cuello.

"Hola, mocosa, ¿estás lista para ir?"

Y justo ahí, Sakura sabe, comienza a enamorarse de él.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sasuke no puede creer que tenga que sobornarla, su propia sobrina, para hacer que le dijera el nombre de su maestra. Solo para descubrir que fue inútil.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'cual maestra'?"

Maya lo mira detenidamente, parpadeando de manera adorable, dirían algunos, mientras come su barra de chocolate. Todo tipo de dulces yacen esparcidos a su alrededor, abiertos y aquellos por abrir. Una vez termina con el chocolate, ya inclinándose para tomar otro, responde: "Tengo más que de una maestra."

Sasuke gruñe suavemente, pero es completamente ignorado por la niña sentada delante de él. Tomando un respiro profundo para calmarse, habla de nuevo. "Yo solo veo _una_ cuando paso por ti a la guardería."

Maya hace una mueca de concentración, y luego comienza a contar con sus dedos. "Bueno, hay seis maestras," dice, adoptando la misma postura condescendiente que Itachi utiliza con él cuando le explica algo que debería ser obvios. "Está Hinata-neechan, Ino-neechan, Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama, Ka—"

"Tadaima."

La solemne voz proveniente del hall de entrada corta la lista de Maya abruptamente, la niña se levante de un salto y corre hacia la entrada, dejando salir un fuerte chillido mientras corre.

"¡OKAERI, OTOU-CHAN!"

Sasuke suspira, pero mantiene su posición en el piso del living, determinado a no moverse hasta tener lo que quería. Alza la vista para ver a su hermano entrar al living, Maya firmemente sentada en sus brazos. Le estaba sonriendo a su hija, no una vista poco común, pero aun así no deja de asombrar a Sasuke lo fácil que es encariñarse con Maya.

En serio, la pequeña es tan increíblemente adorable que ya no era gracioso.

Itachi deja su maleta en el sofá y luego besa la frente de Maya con ternura, finalmente volteándose a saludarlo. "Otouto."

"Aniki," responde Sasuke, y luego le da una mala mirada a Maya. "Ven aquí, mocosa, aun no has respondido mi pregunta."

"¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Y por qué Maya está cubierta de chocolate?"

Ignora las preguntas de Itachi, sus ojos se centran en el pequeño demonio que le sonríe como si realmente disfrutara verlo retorcerse de nervios. Y no importa cuántas cuchillas le clavara con la mirada, Maya lo ignoraba prefiriendo acurrucarse con su papi. Itachi, quien se había sentado en el sofá, acaricia su cabello con cariño.

"¿Maya?"

Ante la gentil pregunta de su padre, ella no duda en contestar alegremente. "¡Sasuke-jichan me compró dulces para que yo le dijera el nombre de mi maestra!"

Su hermano le sonríe a la pequeña y luego alza su vista para mirarlo. "¿Cuál maestra?" pregunta y cuando su única respuesta es una mirada asesina, Itachi arquea una ceja. "Si sabes que tiene más de una maestra, ¿verdad?"

"Al parecer, no," gruñe Sasuke.

El mayor de los Uchiha le da una media sonrisa en respuesta. En ese momento, su madre decide aparecer, y Sasuke sabe que él _debería_ retirarse mientras pudiera.

"Pronto estará lista la cena—¡Sasuke! ¡Te dije que no le dieras dulces a Maya-chan antes de cenar! Yo—"

"A Sasuke le gusta alguien. _Una chica_."

Oh, ahora es el turno de su madre para hacerlo sentir incómodo con esa mirada penetrante—

"¿En serio?"

"Al parecer es una de las maestras de Maya."

—y Sasuke frunce el ceño al oír su tono incrédulo. ¿Qué le pasa a su familia? Solo porque nunca _antes_ ha mostrado interés en una chica no quiere decir… tch.

En cuestión de segundos, su madre está arrodillada frente a él, sujetando sus manos, emocionada. "¿Cuál?"

Oh, _genial_, todos sabían que Maya tiene más de una maestra, todos excepto él.

"No quiere decirnos," dice Maya, sentada en el regazo de Itachi, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"Oh, ¿es Hinata-chan? ¿O tal vez Ino-chan? Quizás—"

"No sé su nombre," dice Sasuke, interrumpiendo la larga lista de su madre.

"Oh, bueno. ¿Cómo luce?"

Sasuke mira a su madre detenidamente, preguntándose por qué no se le ocurrió hacerle tan simple pregunta a Maya. Sus facciones y peculiaridades son difíciles de ignorar y aún más difíciles de olvidar. Seguro que Maya recordaría a una mujer así de única, la niña bordeaba en lo genio. Captando la media sonrisa de superioridad de Itachi por sobre el hombro de su madre, se da cuenta que su querido hermano se preguntaba lo mismo. Una vez más, le lanza una mirada asesina y luego se enfoca en las miradas expectantes de su madre y Maya.

"Ella…" hace una pausa, maldiciendo internamente ante el rubor que sube a sus mejillas, pero continua. "Ella tiene el cabello color rosa—"

"¡A SASUKE-JICHAN LE GUSTA SAKURA-NEECHAN!"

"Maya _deja_ de gritar."

La melodiosa risa de la pequeña niña es una clara señal de como no lo había escuchado. Su hermano ríe un poco también y su madre le golpea suavemente la mejilla con afecto. Así que, sintiendo que ha sido humillado lo suficiente, Sasuke hace una mueca de fastidio y se disculpa, escapando a su habitación. Una vez dentro, se deja caer sobre su cama y cualquier rastro de hostilidad desaparece de su rostro, abriendo camino para su sonrisa patentada.

Así que, Sakura, ¿eh? En retrospectiva, debería haberlo esperado. Y ahora que tiene el nombre, solo necesitaba el plan.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La semana siguiente pasa así.

Debido a que los niños asistiendo a la Guardería de Verano Konoha crecían regularmente en número, a la fecha ya habían alrededor de dieciocho chicas trabajando, y ellas se dividían en tres grupos de seis para manejar las tres clases existentes: K-1, K-2 y K-3. Maya-chan está en su clase, K-2, que es supervisada por la fundadora de la escuela, Tsunade-sama (le gustaba que le llamaran así), Shizune-san (la asociada de Tsunade) y tres de las chicas que conformaban su círculo de amigas: Ino, su mejor amiga, Hinata y Karin. Y mientras que los niños de cada clase son absoluta responsabilidad de las profesoras encargadas de dicho salón, cualquiera podía ir a buscar a un niño cuando los padres llegaban por ellos, sin importar a que clase pertenecían.

Sasuke pasa por Maya-chan cada día, la hora a la que llega varía, pero nunca pasaba de las dos. Él nunca presta atención a las chicas que se le acercan, permaneciendo impasible hasta que sus ojos caen en ella.

Sakura sabe que no debería hacerse ilusiones, pero es algo difícil considerando que cada vez que pone un pie en el lobby, Sasuke está frente a ella en cosa de segundos, apresándola con una fría mirada y arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas hasta que ella lograra decir la pregunta requerida _(¿En qué puedo ayudarle?)_. Después su voz profunda y suave-como-la-seda la envuelve mientras él responde _(Vengo por Uchiha Maya)_.

Es algo, un poco, muy, _muy_ difícil.

Esto pasa por primera vez el Lunes, Sakura había estado jugando con Maya-chan cuando Ino entra apresurada al salón, exclamando algo acerca de un bombón parado en medio del lobby. Sakura gira sus ojos exasperada ante el alboroto, pero le permita a Ino que la levante del suelo y la aleje de la sonriente niña.

"Ya regreso, Maya-chan."

Consciente de que Hinata y Karin las seguían, solo para después comentar en el gusto de Ino en cuanto a hombres se refería, Sakura le da una mirada suplicante, a lo que ellas solo rieron divertidas. Una vez las cuatro chicas ingresaron al lobby todo sentido del humor se evapora de sus rostros. Puede oír a Ino retándolas a criticarla y el sonido de sorpresa que emite Hinata e incluso el silbido que Karin trata de suprimir. Puede oír todo esto y a las otras chicas suspirando y susurrando a su alrededor. Pero no presta atención en realidad, ya que sus ojos están pegados en el bombón que Ino había mencionado.

Quien también resulta ser amor imposible, Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin, siendo la más osada de las cuatro sin un actual novio, se le acerca mostrando todo su encanto y seducción. Y, para el completo impacto de cada chica presente, solo recibe una fría y feroz mirada. La pelirroja se mueve incómoda, pero no sintiéndose en lo más mínimo desanimada trata de nuevo, solo que esta vez, no recibe una mirada feroz sino que silencio ominoso.

Porque los ojos de Sasuke la han encontrado.

Sakura sabe que debió hacer una rápida retirada en momento en que lo vio. Lo que sea que este muchacho la hace sentir es suficiente para confundirla a más no poder y la pelirrosada no sabe cómo lidiar con eso. La pone nerviosa porque no es nada que pueda comparar a lo que ha sentido antes. Sin embargo, todo su disturbio interno cesa al momento en que Sasuke evade a Karin y camina directo hacia ella. Con todas las chicas mirando con la boca abierta, Sakura no le queda más que forzar la pregunta requerida, sintiéndose extremadamente nerviosa.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

Afortunadamente, como si de un hábito condicionado se tratara, su sonrisa apareció en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron, porque no cree que sería capaz de forzarla ahora.

"Vengo por Uchiha Maya."

Su voz la envuelve, dejándola casi en trance, pero Sakura logra mover su cabeza de forma afirmativa y hace lo que se le pide. Después de regresar con Maya, todo es una repetición del último encuentro. Los emocionados gritos de la niña, su expresión de ternura, todo. Pero, a diferencia de su último encuentro, él no se va tan pronto tiene a su sobrina segura en sus brazos. Se queda unos segundos más parada frente a ella; Sakura solo puede parpadear confundida. Después de unos minutos, en los cuales todos los miran con atención, Sasuke parece perder algún tipo de batalla interna y se va.

Tan pronto como el muchacho está al otro lado de la puerta, Ino se lanza sobre ella, demandando respuestas. "¿Qué diablos fue _eso_?"

Y Sakura trata de responder lo mejor que puede. "No tengo idea…"

Los siguientes días son solo una repetición del primero, solo que sus amigas deciden inventar teorías para explicar el comportamiento del Uchiha. El Miércoles, Hinata revela una pequeña pieza de información que resulta ser muy impactante.

"¿Qué? ¿Él es uno de los amigos de tu primo el bombón?"

"Sí, Ino-chan, usualmente viene a nuestra casa con Shikamaru-kun y Na—Naruto-kun."

"¿Naruto? ¿Es amigo de Naruto?"

"¿Conoces a Naruto, Sakura?"

"Ah, sí, solía ser mi vecino cuando éramos niños, antes de que se mudara con Jiraiya-san."

Para el Viernes, cada chica trabajando en la guardería, incluyendo Karin, aunque no lo admitiría, le envían miradas asesinas por ser la favorita del bombón que era el Uchiha. Aunque, a Sakura le intriga pensar que estaban celosa de ella, cuando obviamente no hay nada entre ellos además del breve intercambio de palabras que era protocolo mandatorio de la guardería. Más, cuando llega la hora de que Sasuke hiciera su aparición y comenzaran con su rutina, ella es ignorante al cambio que está por ocurrir.

Así que, después de regresar al lobby con Maya-chan sujetando su mano, su sonrisa ahora más real al haberse acostumbrado a su hechizante persona, Sakura espera a que la rutina llegue a su fin. Pero a penas Maya-chan está segura entre sus brazos y él le da la usual mirada de concentración, una voz rompe el silencio.

"¡Sasuke-jichan quiere que vayas al parque con nosotros este Domingo!"

Una voz que pertenece a Uchiha Maya.

Sakura siente el calor arremetiendo con sus mejillas mientras sus ojos viajan desde Maya hasta su tío y de vuelta. "¿Q—Qué?"

Maya sonríe adorablemente, pero aun así responde sin vacilar. "Que tontita, Sakura-neechan, Sasuke-jichan quiere que vayas con nosotros al parque este Domingo. Tu sabes, como una cita."

Ante aquella respuesta, hay un sonido de sorpresa colectivo a su alrededor, seguido de cerca por un grito emocionado de Ino. Sakura vuelve a mirarlo, cuestionándolo silenciosamente, solo para encontrarlo con su mirada fija en otro lugar mientras que un rubor significantemente menor adorna sus mejillas. Aun así, extrañamente, se ve expectante.

"¿Es… ella está…?"

Sasuke asiente con fuerza, y Sakura se ruboriza aún más.

"Oh, bueno, yo… Me encantaría."

Sasuke se gira para mirarla, una de sus perfectas cejas arqueándose, cuestionándola en silencio. Sakura sonríe en respuesta, con la que espera es la mejor sonrisa que tiene, y eso en sí es respuesta suficiente. Maya sonríe también y demanda que les de su dirección porque pasarían por ella el Domingo. La pelirrosa hace lo que la niña le pide y luego le entrega el papel con su dirección, sonriéndole con dulzura. Sasuke hace una pequeña reverencia y se va.

Como los días anteriores, Ino comienza a demandar respuestas, pero Sakura no la escucha, sus ojos fijos en la silueta de Sasuke.

_Dios, estoy cayendo rápido…_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Su cita es todo lo que él esperaba, y a la vez no.

La mañana del Domingo llega inesperadamente rápido, y mientras está despertando, no puede evitar tener unas cuantas dudas. Solo para desaparecerlas después; esto es lo que quería, esa _chica_ es lo que quería.

_Sakura._

Antes de poder espantar el sueño, Maya entra de golpe en su habitación ya lista para partir y diciéndole que se apresurara porque iban tarde. "¡Apresurate, Sasuke-jichan, apresurate!"

"Maya, quedamos en que la recogeríamos al mediodía… es muy temprano," murmura contra su almohada, decidido a dormir un poco más para ser capaz de sobrevivir la tarde con el pequeño demonio que era su sobrina.

"Ah, pero, otouto, ya son las once y treinta."

Sasuke no puede ni pensar en una respuesta para su hermano ya que salta fuera de su cama mientras miraba su reloj—que yace destrozado en el piso. Ignorando la media sonrisa de Itachi, se apresura al baño, regañándose internamente por haberse quedado dormido.

_A este paso, el día será un desastre._

Pero no es así.

Llegan a su casa diez minutos tardes, con Maya recordándole este hecho con cada minuto que pasaba. Sakura abre la puerta con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y su corazón da un pequeño vuelco, aun así la saluda con su típica sonrisa—que palidece junto a la de Maya.

"¡Hola, Sakura-neechan!"

"¡Hola, Maya-chan!"

Quizás no lo había pensado antes, pero es entonces que se da cuenta que Sakura no es de esas chicas que tiene un trabajo que apenas soporta _(muchas chicas que ha conocido antes, y que han trabajado con niños, nunca lo disfrutan)_, él puede ver claramente que Sakura realmente disfruta lo que hace, incluso si solo es un trabajo de verano.

Y tal vez comienza a verla como más que solo una conquista.

Luego de despedirse de su madre, Sakura se gira hacia él expectante. En un acto de rareza, Sasuke le muestra una leve y sincera sonrisa, ofreciéndole el brazo que no está pegado a la mano de Maya. Predeciblemente, Sakura se ruboriza, pero acepta el gesto y desliza su mano alrededor de su codo. Al haber sido educado como un perfecto caballero, abre la puerta de su auto a ambas señoritas, y tal vez por querer lucirse más, hizo una reverencia mientras ellas entran en el vehículo. Es compensado con una hermosa sonrisa y una risa adorable.

Sasuke había planeado entablar una conversación para poder conocer más de Sakura, aun cuando él no era de charlas muy prolongadas _(ni nada que incluyera más que pequeñas oraciones)_, tenía un plan—que se fue cuesta abajo al momento en que se sientan a comer.

Al haber sido un niño tranquilo de pequeño, Sasuke no tiene muchas opciones de conversación en realidad, ya que su querida sobrina se posesiona de la atención de Sakura de manera efectiva. No que vaya a quejarse, claro, porque Maya está logrando lo que él había planeado, incitando a que Sakura hablara de sí misma, de esta manera permitiéndole aprender todo acerca de ella sin tener que decir ni una palabra. Mientras come su almuerzo, escuchando como las chicas se conocían mejor, no puede evitar a veces sonreír ante el sorprendido _(e increíblemente adorable)_ rostro de Sakura y la selección de preguntas que Maya decide utilizar que van desde lo bizarro hasta lo inapropiado _(pero bueno, la princesita de Itachi logra decir las preguntas de tal adorable y enternecedora manera que no hay forma que alguien le niegue una respuesta)_.

Sin embargo, a veces, su sonrisa se amplía o enternece cuando Sakura alza su vista para enfocarla en él, sonriéndole antes de regresar su atención al pequeño diablillo sentado en su regazo.

Lo único malo del día es el constante cuchicheo que los persigue a donde quiera que vayan, el constante murmullo de lo lindos que se ven juntos y ¿no son un poco jóvenes para ser padres?

Pero Sasuke puede ignorarlo, siempre ha sido bueno en eso.

"Maya-chan es… una niña bastante alegre.

Cada vez que imaginaba una conversación entre ellos, el asunto no era su sobrina, pero ya que él no tiene algo mejor que eso, no va a quejarse. "Ciertamente lo es. Y una bastante traviesa también."

Están en el parque, junto a los juegos para niños, sentados sobre una de las bancas. Todo el cuchicheo que los sigue es empujado a un lado y Sasuke se gira un poco sobre su lugar para enfocarse en ella, mientras mantiene un ojo en Maya _(lo último que necesita es la ira de su hermano si es que algo llegara a pasarle a la niña)_. Su mirada debió ser demasiado intensa, tal vez, porque en cosa de segundos Sakura está ruborizándose y tratando de no desviar su vista, pero puede ver que es testaruda y se rehúsa a intimidarse.

"Ella habla de ti, mucho. En realidad, habla de toda tu familia, pero en especial de su papá y su tío Sasuke."

Una sonrisa gentil se posa en su rostro mientras habla, casi como si estuviera recordando alguna de las cosas que Maya le ha dicho; probablemente es así.

"Pero me resulta difícil reconciliar el Sasuke del que ella me habla… contigo."

Ante esto, es _su_ mirada la que se torna intensa y Sasuke suprime el deseo de moverse incomodo en su puesto. En lugar de eso, inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y arquea una ceja. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, te sientas aquí conmigo y te ves tan… indiferente y distante, a veces dando la impresión que todos aquellos que te rodean no valen tu tiempo. Pero cuando Maya habla de ti, es siempre acerca de este gran tío que amable y cariñoso con ella, un poco rudo y con un temperamento de temer, pero que siempre es divertido estar con él," Sakura hace una pausa, su mirada se pierde en la distancia. "Este tío que no teme sonreír en ocasiones y mostrar cuanto se preocupa por sus seres queridos."

Sasuke parpadea sorprendido mientras sus ojos se enfocan en él nuevamente, la sonrisa que recibe luego es definidamente una de tristeza. Y de repente, siente esta increíble necesidad de abrazarla y hacer que la tristeza se fuera.

"Hay personas que piensan que Maya lo inventa todo, por como actúas a diario, pero sé que es cierto. He visto como toda tu persona se enternece cuando estás con Maya, es como si fueras una persona completamente diferente."

Por un momento parece como si quisiera decir algo más, pero permanece callada, y lo deja pensando en sus palabras.

Sasuke sabe que ella tiene algo de razón. El creó una imagen para el público en general, y solo aquellos cercanos a él _(su familia y ese idiota de mejor amigo)_ lo han visto mostrando otras emociones además de apatía. La diferencia aquí es que de todas las personas a su alrededor, aquellos cercanos a él, solo Maya parece no tener dificultad en hacer que sus sentimientos salgan a la luz.

Maya es… es demasiado linda para que ser menos que completamente honesto con ella no era una opción. Le pasa a todos los que interactúan con ella, no pueden _evitar_ mostrar sus emociones.

Y tampoco es que lo hiciera a propósito, pero además de su madre, Sasuke nunca ha tenido un modelo a seguir que le hiciera creer que ser honesto con sus sentimientos estuviera bien. Su padre nunca mostraba muchas emociones en público, solo en presencia de la familia, e incluso entonces no era mucho. Itachi solía ser el más honesto de los hombres Uchiha, pero se cerró por completo después que la madre de Maya desapareciera.

Y él… él no quiere arriesgarse a nada hasta estar seguro que las personas están ahí para quedarse.

Su silencio debió significar algo para Sakura, porque la chica comienza a disculparse nerviosamente. La detiene, diciendo que está bien antes de hacer un esfuerzo y entablar una conversación, no algo que haría normalmente, pero si quiere tener más de una cita con la pelirrosa, Sasuke supone que debe intentarlo.

O eso dice Itachi.

_No es como si me fuera a negar una segunda cita, digo, soy Uchiha Sasuke, el sueño de todas las chicas. Ella es igual que todas esas fans…_

"Así que, Sakura… ¿a qué escuela vas?"

Sakura voltea a mirarlo, luciendo ligeramente sorprendida, y cuando Sasuke comienza a incomodarse _(y trata por todos los medios de ocultarlo)_, ella le da una sonrisa divertida.

"Al Instituto de Señoritas de Konoha."

…_¿verdad?_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La segunda vez que Sasuke la invita a salir _(o la primera, porque Maya había hecho la invitación la última vez)_, Sakura debe declinar y él se ve levemente perturbado y… descorazonado.

Sakura, sintiéndose sorprendida ante el hecho que le haya afectado tanto su rechazo _(¿y por qué si él puede tener a cualquier chica que quisiera?)_, no puede evadir la culpa que le golpea de repente por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato al Uchiha. Así que se apresura a explicar que el motivo de su rechazo se debe solo a que ya tiene un compromiso anterior, por lo que no estaría disponible el día de la cita.

Sasuke, ella ve, no es alguien que se rindiera con facilidad y su decisión se hace obvia luego de escuchar sus razones, pregunta de nuevo. "Entonces, uh… ¿qué tal el Sábado siguiente? ¿Estás libre?"

"Si, estoy libre," dijo, quizás un poquito más entusiasmada de lo usual.

El que Sasuke estuviera rascándose la nuca mientras evita mirarle a los ojos y se ruboriza adorablemente no tiene nada que ver con su respuesta ni su entusiasmo. No, para nada. Es solo que Sakura en serio quiere conocer a este chico—este hombre. El Sasuke que se esconde detrás de capas de indiferencia y sarcasmo y condescendencia.

El mismo que está parado frente a ella ahora.

"Bueno, entonces… pasaré por ti a las siete. ¿Está bien?"

"Está perfecto."

Ambos están sonrojados para cuando Sasuke debe marchar, Maya caminando detrás de él y dándole a Sakura una gran sonrisa, luciendo igual que el gato que se comió al canario.

Y así comienza su primer amor de verano.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

El romance de verano _(él había planeado algo pasajero)_ resulta ser algo mucho más que eso.

Y Sasuke no puede estar más feliz con eso.

"¿Qué piensas de este?"

Sasuke suspira, ya sintiéndose incomodado ante las miradas que reciben de las madres a unos metros de donde están. El rubor se aproxima y él deja el tono de su voz caer al mínimo. "No lo sé, supongo que está bien. Solo elige algo, Sakura."

Sakura hace un puchero y le envía una mirada suplicante, inclinando su cabeza a un lado solo para verse más irresistible. "Pero no puedo comprar cualquier cosa. ¡Tiene que ser perfecto!"

"Le va a gustar cualquier cosa que lleves."

"Pero quiero que adore su regalo," Sakura hace una pausa y camina hacia él. "Sasuke, vamos, ayudame con esto. La conoces mejor que yo."

Soltando un suspiro, sujeta su mano y comienza a guiarla por los pasillos de la juguetería en busca del regalo perfecto. "No entiendo por qué intentas tanto para darle el regalo perfecto. Maya te adora. Toda mi familia te adora, así que no hay necesidad de tratar de complacerlos para que estén de tu lado."

"No es eso. Sé que le agrado a tu familia—"

"Ellos te adoran."

"—pero… Sasuke, eso no quiere decir que deba ser malagradecida. Le debo mucho a Maya. _Nosotros_ le debemos mucho."

Se detiene frente a uno de los estantes con docenas de muñecas. Cuando se voltea a mirarla, encuentra a Sakura con una seria mirada, sintiendo como aprieta su mano con fuerza. "¿A qué te refieres con de nosotros le debemos?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio?"

Su expresión debió decir que no, no es obvio, porque Sakura suelta un suspiro antes de sonreírle; y ahí, le da _esa mirada_.

Esa mirada que siempre lo deja con un cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

"Si no fuera por Maya, tu nunca me habrías invitado a salir. Y si lo hubieras hecho, no creo que yo hubiera aceptado. Eres muy, muy apuesto, y tu actitud desinteresada y misteriosa es muy atractiva. Pero, cuando lo contrastas con el Sasuke real, esa fachada no es suficiente para captar mi interés.

Su confesión lo deja sin saber cómo reaccionar. Porque, él sabe que entre ellos existía una fuerte atracción, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que es lo que Sakura ve en él para sentirse así. Siempre supuso que era su atractivo físico; al parecer se equivocó.

Una caricia en su mejilla y el leve roce de labios sobre su boca logran sacarlo de su pequeña revelación, solo para encontrarse con Sakura sonriéndole tímidamente.

"Me gusta este Sasuke más que el que muestras a todos, el Sasuke que Maya me presentó. Así que, sí, nosotros le debemos mucho."

Sasuke suspira por la tercera vez ese día, aun así, sorprendentemente, no está molesto. Envuelve a Sakura en sus brazos, dándose un momento para disfrutar su cercanía y coloca un suave beso en su cabeza. Por primera vez, no le importa las madres chismosas que no han parado de mirarlos, enfocándose en el hecho de que sabe que esta chica va a ser su perdición.

Y es impactante, en realidad lo es, que tal hecho no le moleste para nada.

"Vamos," dice, rompiendo el abrazo. Camina hacia la salida, llevando a la chica también.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A buscar el regalo perfecto de Maya."

No da más explicaciones, pero Sakura siempre ha parecido entender sus silencios y el significado de sus palabras cripticas a la perfección. Ella asiente con firmeza y lo sigue sin rechistar.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Mientras Sakura había esperado decepción por parte de la niña, una pequeña parte de ella quería verla feliz con su regalo.

Solo que no esperaba verla… _tan feliz_.

Tan pronto Maya abrió su regalo _(arrancó el papel bastante rápido)_, soltó un fuerte chillido y estuvo abrazándola aproximadamente por una hora, diciendo una y otra vez cuanto adoraba su regalo y _¡muchas gracias, Sakura-neechan!_ Itachi y Mikoto habían intercambiado una mirada, luego enfocaron su vista en Sasuke y luego en ella, una sonrisa cómplice en sus rostros.

Ahora, con Maya al fin jugando con sus amiguitos _(la muñeca que Sakura le había hecho de regalo estaba firme entre sus manos)_, la pelirrosa está sentada en la pequeña escalera que da al patio trasero de la Casona Uchiha. La puerta trasera se abre de repente y un muy ruborizado Sasuke sale a sentarse junto a ella.

No necesita escuchar nada, su expresión lo dice todo. "¿Tan malas son las bromas?" Hay timidez y algo de miedo en su voz, lo sabe, y no puede evitarlo mientras oculta su rostro en su hombro.

"No te preocupes; solo serán así conmigo. Itachi y mamá son demasiado cortés para tomarse tales libertades contigo, por ahora."

Sakura suspira aliviada, y se aleja un poco para darle una sonrisa. En lugar de un suspiro de fastidio, como había esperado, Sasuke sonríe de manera triunfal.

"Oh, solo dale tiempo. Ellos comenzaran contigo tan pronto decidan que estás aquí para quedarte."

Por la forma en que sigue sonriendo, Sasuke aún no se ha percatado de lo que dijo, pero cuando lo hace, su expresión va de triunfal a shock y desvía su mirada, enfocándose en los niños. Frunce el ceño, y se ve molesto consigo mismo. "Escucha, Sakura—"

"¿Estoy aquí para quedarme, Sasuke?"

Su voz no pasa de un murmullo, pero es suficiente para incitarlo a voltearse y mirarla fijamente. Sakura sabe que el ambiente despreocupado que los rodeaba se ha desvanecido, tornándose un poco más serio de lo esperado. Pero lo soportará, por él; porque se ve tan seguro de sí mismo que es imposible no confiar en él.

"_Yo_ quiero que así sea. Quiero que te quedes por cuanto tiempo desees," Sasuke hace una pausa, respira profundo y sujeta sus manos con firmeza. "La pregunta es… ¿_quieres_ quedarte?"

Las cosas se están volviendo demasiado serias para su gusto pero Sakura no quiere detenerse. Porque ella sabe la respuesta a su pregunta. "Me quedaré el tiempo que desees, Sasuke."

"¿Qué tal si digo que te quedes para siempre?"

Su mirada es muy intensa, sus ojos negros sofocándola con un extraño y a la vez familiar sentimiento y Sakura está perdiéndose rápidamente en ellos. Sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, también.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"Dime, Sasuke-jichan, ¿cuándo me darás mi regalo de agradecimiento?"

"La muñeca es tu regalo de agradecimiento, Maya."

"Yo pensé que la muñeca era mi regalo de cumpleaños."

"si quieres puedo hacerte otra muñeca, Maya. Puedo hacerte una docena; después de todo, te las mereces. Te mereces el mundo."

"¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Sakura-neechan!"

"…Sakura, deja de mimarla."

"Pero es verdad, Sasuke. Tú mismo lo dijiste."

"Sabes que ella chantajearnos con eso tanto como pueda, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, ¡es solo una niña! Deja de hablar de ella como si se tratara de un pequeño demonio manipulativo."

"…"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres linda, Sakura-neechan."

"Tan, tan linda. Especialmente cuando estás siendo inocente e ingenua."

"…hey."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Aun no le ha contestado, parpadeando lentamente mientras sigue buscando algo en sus ojos negros. Él no sabe que busca, pero espera que lo encuentre pronto porque la espera lo está matando. Puede sentir las miradas de su familia quemándole en la nuca y se obliga a resistir el impulso de salir corriendo y esconderse.

Al fin, ojos verdes se enfocan es sus manos por unos pocos segundos, viendo sus dedos vendados, algo que sucedió cuando él le ayudaba con el regalo de Maya. Al momento en que Sakura alza su vista de nuevo, está sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa que está reservada solo para él. Y Sasuke obtiene su respuesta.

"Entonces me quedaré para siempre.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Jichan : Tío

Okaeri : Bienvenido (a casa)

Neechan : Hermana, o una forma cariñosa de referirse a una persona (mujer) mayor que uno.

Etc, ect : El resto se entiende solo.

Recuerden, Reviews = Galletitas.

Jajaja, no, si pueden dejen sus cometarios.


End file.
